Well I guess this is growing up
by ColorMeTechno
Summary: This story starts off with a Christmas Party. Its about how Ed learns how to deal with a speical girl, Doctor First Leuitenant Furu Lupin, from a most odd Hagane no Renkenjutsushi character, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang.There will be bumps along the way
1. Chapter One

_Furu_: Hi and welcome... I thank you for taking time out of your busy, or what I assumeto be busy life, I hope you enjoy reading this story and if you don't its all up to you everyone style is their own and no one person should make them change.

**Al**: Hai, Furu owns none of the Hagane no Renkenjutsushi characters. She also does not own the character Houri. Thank you!

**E**_d:_ Just to let you idiots know before hand, Furus a drunk. And this is the only time I am saying sorry for her actions.

_Furu_: _-smacks Ed-_ I am not a drunk... I just can't hold.. to many too well.

**E**_d_: Rrrright, and I'm a friggin' Saint.

* * *

Well I guess This is Growing Up

The sixteen year old reasonably short blonde haired golden eyed state alchemist was walking slowly down a hallway to the Christmas party within the Central Cities H.Q. .His name, Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist also known as Hagane no Renkenjutsushi. Ed's younger brother Alphonse Elric ,a six-foot-six suit of armor dressed in nothing but a purple apron with a chalk box attached to his right thigh, clanked along silent but happy beside him. Alphonse was quite soft spoken for a suit of auto-mail armor, however Edward was just the opposite loud and crude and always jumping to irrational conclusions at pointless times.

Both the boys were slightly unamused at the prospect of a Christmas party. No doubt that Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang would be womanizing, plus the fact that Christmas time was slightly awkward for them. Hoenhime, or as some of the fellow Fanfic readers call him Hoho Papa, left the boys at a very young age as well as their mother did, Trisha Elric. So they never really liked Christmas when it came around and knocked them on their asses minusing the fact that Winry made them go shopping with her but unfortunately she always forgot her own money.

The boys made a left at a new corridor and then a right, and then one more left when they had finally reached the cafeteria. It was hot within the large room because of the excessive amount of dancing and non-dancing people. It was decorated solemnly with white and blue twinkling lights. The two boys found an empty table left of the dance floor and plopped down on chairs opposite each other. Ed tilted his head to the side as he rested his elbow on the white linen table cloth his hand palm up as he rested the side of his face upon it, he listened to the joyous sounds of classical Christmas songs being played by a big-band styled band that was playing on the recently erected stage. Ed's eyes glittered some as he watched his fellow military operatives dance about. Al was the first to speak between the two.

"So, brother," Al said as he glanced down at his older brother, his hands on his lap"What do we do now?" he asked questioningly.

"Sit here, I guess." Ed sighed then shifted his position stretched out and slouched down in the chair putting his hands behind his head "I really don't know."

"Ah Hello boys!" camea happly drunkenvoice from behind Ed, it was that of Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, his raven black hair ruffled up and sticking out in numerous places a wide grin on his face accompanied with red cheeks. "Can I have a sit FullMetal, or are you saving that seat for a woman?"

Ed turned in his seat sharply not trying to completely outburst in a overdramatized fit of rage. His right eyebrow twitched in anger as he replied"Of course," Ed glare at Mustang who just hiccuped" none of these damned people are going to sit here!"

"Oh Good!" said the Colonel continuing to smile as widely as he possibly could, he the pulled out a chair for his brown hair cat-eye female companion.He then took the seat that he left inbetween his friend and Edward."So, FullMetal, aren't you going to be a gentlemen and introduce yourself to Houri?"asked Roy in an annoying tone before leaning over to houri and nuzzling into her neck.

"Hello Houri." Ed sai nodding to the familiar girl then glaring at Roy with a frown on his face thinking to himself_ "Can't he wait ti'll they're out of my sight, damn!" _"Colonel, Houri and I have met before!" he said slightly disturbed at how Roy was almost molestling the pretty young female officer.

"Hello Ed?" replied Houri through a fit of giggles as well as Roy who she now was trying to push off of her lap.

"Oh, Yes, I'd forgotten" replied Roy after clearing his throat."So, Why arn't _you _dancing with a pretty lady Full Metal?" said Roy as he smiled evilly and turned around to face Ed as he continued to sit on Houris lap.

"Thats none of your business you, pompus bastard!" Ed blinked as his face turned red his eyebrow only slightly twitching.


	2. Chapter One: 1

"Fine," Roy said huffily. "Don't tell me." Roy stood and looked to Houri offering her his hand " Would you like to dance?"

Houri smiled and took Roy's hand as they stood together and walked off to the dance floor. _"He just wants to touch her."_ Ed thought with mild disgust .But none the less he watched silently as the quite pretty brunette girl of nineteen was swept off by a twenty-three year old womanizer. He looked at his younger brother a small smile on his face as he began to remember all the great times he, Al, Furu, Houri's almost little sister, and Houri herself had.

**FLASHBACK**

** A younger version of Edward Elric stood out in the middle of a large wheat field with his younger soft dish brown hair colored** **brother. They were tossing a baseball back and forth while two young girls sat on the ground making flower wreaths out of daisy and** **petunias. One of the girls had soft strawberry blonde hair and wore a pair of rugged jean shorts and a hand-me-down shirt of Al's, this was Furu, the girl who sat next to her and was older than the rest was Houri. Houri was wearing a soft pink sun-dress with her hair done in pig-tails.**

"**Oi!" said ed as he walked to the girls Al closely following suit. " Do you want to play baseball with us!"**

"**I do!" said Furu jumping at the challenge her bare feet digging into the earth a wide grin on her face**. **"I'm gonna take you down to Chinatown shorty!"**

"**Don't call me short you giant!" screamed Ed throwing the baseball behind him which accidently hit Al in the face**,** Ed who hadn't noticed this yet had now thrown himself on top of Furu both of whom were fighting each other.**

"**Ed Get off of her!"** **screamed Houri who was trying to pull the punching ed off of Furu**.

** Al, who had just been beaned in the face was now laughing at all of them. He really wasn't hurt he just had a busted lip.**

**END FLASHBACK**

There was a thud next to Ed which drew him from his thoughts he looked from the table to see who it was. A blonde with large soft blue colored eyes had seated herself next to him, slightly teetering in the chair she turned to face him. She had a large red punch cup in her had that was only half full and from Ed's point of view she looked quite tipsy.

" Furu?" Asked Ed as he leaned over and nudged her with the palm of his hand "Are you alright?"

" Heh he he he he" was Furus reply her giggle was a tad high pitched at the moment and she then squeaked afterwards.

"She's not drunk already," Said all blinking a bit a large sweatdrop forming on the side of his head " is she, Brother?"

Ed took the plastic cup from Furu's hand swished around a bit then sniffed it.

"Yep, This is alcohol," Ed held back some of his laughter "and it looks like she's had a few too many."

" How much do you bet, that she actually didn't know that it was alcoholic?" ask Al taking the cup from Ed and putting elsewhere so Furu couldn't get at it.

" I bet Colonel shit spiked the punch." replied Ed frowning at Roys lack of neurons. Al nodded some.

" So," said Al now keeping Furu away from the cup with his foot "What do we do now brother?"

"Psh, nothing." Ed replied as she rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"But, we're her friends, and...we...can't..leave her." Al said restraining Furu "Like this."

Ed thought about this for a moment, indeed is intellectual younger brother did have a point. Ed couldn't just leave Furu here drunk and unaware.

"I'm not quite sure Al," replied Ed pulling Furu back down into her seat "But we should keep an eye on her for the time being."

"Okay." replied Al nodding now watching Furu being as calm as she could.

Furu was drawing grotesque stick figures on the semi-clean table top with her own saliva. Some had limbs coming out of their...

"_Wait!"_ Ed had just realized what she was drawing. He knew what his own naked body looked like. Ed then took a near by napkin and erased the pictures.

"Hey!" Shouted Furu in a protesting like manner.

"Those aren't appropriate." Ed replied in a clam tone, he was already use to Furu and her drunken self.

"Soooo..." whined Furu. Ed sighed and rubbed his temple with his index and his forefinger. Furu blinked and looked about then latched on to Ed's arm "Ed-ward?" cooed Furu as she smiled "Do ya want'ta dance?"

" Err..." ed replied , he was quite sure how to respond to this.

Furu then stood pulling Ed up along with her. Ed sweatdropped , the woman had a grip to rival the devil's own so he decided to let Furu have her way. Ed followed her silently to the center of the room and successfully Furu let go of Ed who blinked in a slightly confused manner.


End file.
